1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bath equipments, particularly, to a water reducing shower nozzle assembly with a water reducer, accompanied by rotated jets driven by a quasi-blade device, for reducing water and at the same time maintaining a strong water jet power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the shower equipment in the market commonly has a plurality of outlets disposed on the shower nozzle for incessantly outputting water, but the above design has the disadvantage of wasting too much water. For reducing the water flow, the American market hence requests the nozzle to add water-saving plates or reduce the numbers of outlets. Nevertheless, the increment of the water-saving-plate or the reduction of the numbers of outlets may reduce the water flow at the expense of reducing jetting power of water flow. Therefore, the above shower equipments are still unable to output strong power of water by inputting less water, thus leaving room for further improvements.